Starcrossed
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Two captains of the Enterprise get to swap ships and time periods for a short time.
1. Chapter 1

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **USS Enterprise D, Year 2370**

Will Riker looked out the window from his quarters. He sipped some coffee that he had replicated a few minutes ago to wake him up after the night of sleep he just had.

He still couldn't help shake the feeling that transpired a week ago. Ro Laren and him were on a mission to stop the Maquis from getting its hands on some supplies before she turned on him. He shook his head at the thought of the then full lieutenant Bajoran, how she had worked hard the past few years moving from an ensign to completing Starfleet's advanced tactical training.

At first when Ro beamed aboard the Enterprise over two and a half years ago, he hated to look at her. She had no business being on the Enterprise or even wearing that red uniform. Even after she proved herself, Riker still butted heads with her. Riker thought in the back of his mind that Ro enjoyed arguing with her. A lot of Bajoran woman Riker read about enjoyed getting into heated debates over trivial things.

Still, after her first year on board, his relationship with her softened. No longer did she argue with him, she accepted his orders.

Riker drank another sip of his coffee before putting it back in the replicator. He quickly moved to the closet to get his uniform and put it on. His duty shift was about thirty minutes, and he wanted to eat some breakfast before he had to be on the bridge.

As he was putting on his uniform, he wondered how the Captain was still dealing with the loss of Ro defecting over to the Maquis.

 **Sometime late**

Riker had his right leg slumped over at the operations console. Lieutenant Commander Data was at the station. Picard was in his chair. Worf was at the tactical station while Ensign Gates was at the conn. Though she was one of the rotating officers for helm, Picard and Riker used her the most.

Data was moving his hands around his console. He looked at Riker. "Sir, the Bragallians are messaging. They want us to know the particle fusion reactors will be ready when we get there in eight hours."

Riker nodded. "Good. For the longest time I thought the Bragallians weren't going to finish the reactors."

Data nodded. "The reactors will be invaluable to Starfleet in their efforts to harness power from a powerful star such as a sun."

Riker agreed. "It's taken the Federations top scientists twelve years to come up with the schematics, yet these people built them within a year. Remarkable."

Picard got up from his chair. "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge Number One."

Riker looked at Picard as he walked off. He noticed within the last week the Captain being even more isolated than usual, probably from Ro betraying him.

Data, with a puzzled look on his face, looked at Riker. "Commander, I have noticed within the past week the Captain's behavior being more quiet than normal. Am I assuming he is having trouble with something?"

Riker sighed. "You probably assume correct Data."

"Inquiry, just what do you think has made Captain Picard upset?"

Riker knew the answer, but it was best to let someone like Deanna handle these types of questions. "More than likely, it's Ro Laren."

"Because she betrayed Captain Picard?" Data asked.

Riker nodded. "Probably so."

Worf stiffened at the mention of Ro's name. "I though Ro had changed for the better. I guess I was fooled too."

Riker and Data looked at the Klingon. Riker lamented that he was fooled too.

 **Ready Room**

Picard had a cup of tea as he was sipping at it while looking over some information on the compute. He put the cup of tea down and propped his right hand on his cheek while studying some information. Before he could do anything else, he vanished.

 **NX Enterprise, Year 2154**

Ensign Travis Mayweather was sitting at the helm. Captain Jonathan Archer was right next to him.

"So then what happened?" Archer looked at his helm officer.

"And so it turned out the thing that kept on making the sound in the bedroom had been one of the Horizon crew's lost cats."

"A lost cat?" Malcolm Reed shook his head in disbelief. "Really Travis you could have told another story."

"Agreed," Commader T'Pol said from the science station.

Travis looked back at the resident Vulcan. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime," T'Pol was rather enjoying playing with Travis's emotions. "And if you have any other stories, feel free to run them by me. I can give you my opinion if such stories would be worthy of telling…or a dud".

Archer couldn't help but laugh. Hoshi Sato also chuckled.

"Looks like everyone's gaining up on you," Hoshi said from her communications station. "But not to worry Travis, I've got your back."

"Thanks Hoshi, I think," Travis had to think about what she said for a moment before actually acknowledging her if she was going to come to his time of rescue."

Archer sat back at his chair.

Reed looked at his console. It had been a week since the Klingons used augment DNA to try to enhance their people. While they did make some of the Klingons there tested somewhat stronger, there was a price. The Klingons that had the augment DNA in them lost their Klingon ridges. They resembled humans more so that Klingons. On top of that, Malcolm had to hid information from Captain Archer because of being linked to the rogue agency known as Section 31.

Malcolm wondered how much or if how little Archer trusted him now. He looked over at the Captain and sighed. He made a major mistake letting Harris get the best of him. Archer wanted to know who Malcolm was working for behind his back, behind Starfleet's back, but he couldn't tell the Captain a word.

Still, Malcolm had betrayed them all for that brief moment.

"Captain, we're getting close to an area of space where we last encountered Duras," Travis reported from his console.

 _Duras_ Archer thought to himself. There's a name he hasn't heard in seven months. Duras reared his ugly head once again after Archer and the Enterprise crew got back from the Xindi mission and time traveling back to the mid twentieth century to stop some time traveling aliens from taking over Earth.

"I highly doubt Duras is still alive," T'Pol responded.

Archer looked at his first officer. "How so?"

"He's had several opportunities to get rid of you, but each time he has failed," T'Pol explained. "With so many losses, the Klingon government would view such defeats as honorless, often killing Klingons."

"Then perhaps Duras met his make then," Archer acknowledged.

Archer looked at the viewscreen. He wondered if the Klingon was really out there still. However, given what happened a week ago with the Klingons and augment genetics, not to mention Archer himself developing Klingon ridges for a short time, he rather not think about Klingons or Duras.

"I'll be in my ready room," Archer said. He got up from his chair and moved to the ready room. As he was about to sit down, he suddenly disappeared from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **NX Enterprise**

Captain Picard opened up his eyes. He looked around in disbelief at the surroundings. He did not recognize the room. He wasn't in his ready room.

He looked at the computer monitor. _How old is this things anyway?_ He thought to himself. He clicked on a file from whoever was looking, and the file displayed what looked like to be an upcoming conference with several different species including Andorians, Tellerites, Vulcans, and Denobulans. _All founding members of the Federation,_ Picard thought. What Picard also knew was there hasn't been a need for such a conference with these particular species in over two hundred years.

Picard stopped at his tracks and rose up. _Could I have been thrown back into the past somehow?_ He looked around the room and saw different things. He came across a picture of Jonathan Archer and A.G Robinson. It read a description at the corner bottom of the picture. _We broke the warp two barrier. Now we can show those Vulcans we belong in space. A.G Robinson._ Picard was stopped in his tracks for a moment. _The warp two barrier?_ From the Starfleet history course Picard took when he was at the academy, he knew that from the mid twenty second century.

"My god," Picard spoke out. And the note was written by Robinson to Archer. Picard brought all the pieces together. "I'm on the first NX ship, the Enterprise."

Picard decided to walk out of the room he was in. It looked like the ready room. As he got to the door he noticed it didn't open. Finally he realized in this century doors did not open when someone was near them. You had to push a button in which Picard finally did.

As he walked out, he noticed he was on the bridge. He saw a slender Vulcan woman at the command chair. He then glanced and saw an Asian woman as a console, a black man at the helm, and another man at another station sitting down. He looked to the side where a table was at and saw a man in a uniform with some red on it look at him.

"Who are you?" The man said.

The caused alarm for the others on the bridge to look back at what was going on.

Malcolm was the first to speak up. "Who are you, and what did you do to Captain Archer?" He quickly got a phase pistol and turned it on Picard.

Picard held up his hands in defense. "I know this is hard to explain, but I'm from the future."

Picard's mind was racing like a starship at warp speed. Should he tell these people what century he was from? The name of his ship? That all of these people and this ship he is now currently on are legends in Starfleet? About how they're going to form the Federation in a few years? About the upcoming Romulan war?

T'Pol rose up from the command chair. "You didn't answer the question, who are you?"

Picard spoke. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

T'Pol looked at Malcolm. She didn't know if he was buying all of this anymore than she was. "U.S.S Enterprise?"

"Yes, " Picard continued. "I'm from what you would call the twenty-fourth century, the year twenty-three-seventy."

"Twenty-three seventy?" Malcolm was puzzled. He looked back at T'Pol. "What do you think Commander?"

"I am still hesitant on the concept on time travel, but having met Daniels and going back to the mid twentieth century, my reasoning would have to be what humans have expressed and take a leap of faith."

She thought some more. "Still, until we do any further investigating, you're going to have to be placed in a holding cell until further notice." She looked at Reed. "Mr. Reed, escort Captain Picard here to the brig."

Reed nodded. "Aye sir. I'll be sure to get some MACOs to keep an eye on him as well." He turned to Picard. "Let's go."

Picard breathed. He did not like being escorted like a prisoner, but then again he had little choice due to the circumstances of the situation. He was led by Reed as they got into the turbolift and left the bridge.

Hoshi and Travis looked at T'Pol. "You think his story is legit?" Hoshi asked T'Pol.

"I wish there was some way I could tell," T'Pol lamented.

"Wouldn't mind having someone on board who could read minds and see if he's telling the truth or not," Hoshi added.

"What about the Captain?" Travis asked. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," T'Pol said. She went back over to the command chair and tapped a button. "T'Pol to engineering."

"Tucker here," Trip said through the comm channel.

"Commander, I need you to get up here to the bridge. We have a situation."

 **Brig**

Picard walked into a very small room escorted by Reed and now a few MACO soldiers. Picard had completely forgot Starfleet was using military personal outside their own at this time.

Red tapped a button. A door slip open and Picard got inside. Reed tapped the same button and the door slid shut and a force field came on.

"You do realize we have to keep you here," Malcolm said to Picard.

"If I were in your place, I'd do the same thing," Picard agreed with Reed's reasoning. However, Picard did not like being a prisoner. He sat down on a seat as he saw Reed leave. However, the MACO officers stayed in the room to keep an eye on him.

 _I wonder how my crew is dealing with my absence,_ Picard wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **USS Enterprise**

Archer finally opened his eyes as he woke up from whatever hit him. He looked around at his surroundings to see nothing was familiar. He wasn't in his ready nor his ship he figured.

"The hell?" He muttered to himself.

He looked behind him to see a fish tank with a fish floating around in it. He then looked at the computer monitor. He saw some information regarding something called "Maquis" and a list of names. "I wondered what Maquis means?" Archer said to himself.

To gage even further, he skimmed down the list of names and images associated with each name. He saw humans, some Vulcans, some Klingons, and other species he wasn't familiar with. "Maybe these people are a gang of thugs."

He got up from the chair and walked around. He saw a model of Picard's Stargazer ship even though Archer had no idea what kind of ship that was or who it belonged to. He then saw the couch along with a book on it. He walked over, picked it up, and looked at the title. _Images in the Gray by Howard Behr._ Archer had never heard of the book or the title. "I wonder what the book is about." However, Archer was too curious about the rest of the room and what was outside the room to skim through the book. He put the book back down and saw a section by the fish tank.

He walked over and pondered what the device was. He was staring at the replicator Picard would use to get his tea or something else, but to Archer it looked alien to him.

Noticing there was nothing else for him to look at in the room, he walked to the nearby door. As soon as he got near it, the doors opened up. "I don't even have to press a button now."

As Archer walked out, he gazed onto the bridge and saw Riker in the Captain's chair, Worf at security, Data at ops, and Gates at the helm. There were a few officers behind Worf at various stations, however, Archer did not know any of these people or where he was at.

Worf gazed up at Archer. He was now alert. "Intruder alert!" Worf wasted no time in getting a phaser and quickly rushed over to Archer.

Riker and Data got up from their seats with Riker moving close to Worf.

Archer was mad. "Now see here, I am no intruder!" Archer looked around and thought for a second. "Well technically I am."

"Who are you anyway?" Riker asked. "You look like Jonathan Archer, but that's impossible."

"Wait, you've heard of me," Archer was dumbfounded. "But how?"

Riker looked at Worf. By now a few security officers had arrive on the bridge holding phasers. "I'll stay with him, you go and see if the Captain is in there."

Worf nodded and walked into the ready room. Ten seconds later he waked back out and reported to Riker. "Captain Picard is not in there, sir."

Riker looked angrily at Archer. His eyes narrowed. "What did you do with Captain Picard?"

Archer was at a loss for words. "I don't know who the hell this Captain Picard is, and I didn't do anything with him." Archer's anger was rising to match that of Riker's.

Worf bristled. "A lie."

Archer looked at Worf. "It's not a lie!" He was even more hot tempered. "And I don't remember hearing about a Klingon working with humans."

Data decided to interject and try to get some answers. "Sir, if I may," he looked at Riker who then nodded back at Data.

"You acknowledge you're that of Jonathan Archer, " Data said in a relaxed tone. "Coorect?"

Archer nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Just what were you doing before you arrived here," Data continued.

Archer began. "I was my ready room looking over some reports and then all of a sudden I blacked out. The next thing is I woke up and saw myself in whoever's ready room that is in there. Then I walked onto this bridge I'm guessing."

"Do you know what year it is?" Data followed.

"Twenty-one fifty four," Archer responded.

There was a short beat.

"You telling me I'm not in my century anymore?" Archer gathered.

"No sir," Data continued. "The year is twenty-three seventy, the twenty-fourth century."

Archer's eyes widened. "How? Why?" The information Archer received was devastating. He did not know how he got here, but he's now over two-hundred years into the future. "My ship, my crew," Archer muttered as he looked at the ground.

Data looked at Riker. "Commander, if we take Captain Archer to sickbay, Doctor Crusher can make a determination if Captain Archer is indeed who he's telling us."

"But if this is Captain Archer, how are we going to know?" Worf asked a valid question.

"I believe all of Starfleet has a list of previous officers over the years including any and all information about them. We should have Doctor Crusher cross examine to verify," Data explained to the Klingon.

Riker nodded. "Mr. Worf, you and I will take Captain Archer down to sickbay and have Doctor Crusher 'verify' if he is who he says he is. Mr. Data, you have the bridge."

 **Sickbay**

Riker, Worf, and Archer made their way into sickbay where they were met by Beverly Crusher.

She looked at Riker. "Data just informed me of what's going on." She looked at Archer. "Please, have a seat."

Archer nodded and sat down at the main biobed. He looked around. "I'll say this, your sickbay is a lot bigger and friendlier than Phlox's sickbay."

Crusher got her medical tricorder from one of the pockets from her lab coat she was wearing and began scanning him. A few moments later after she got the information, she turned around and looked at the master display terminal she usually uses. She crossed referenced Archer's readings from the tricorder to the information gathered from the Starfleet database.

She then turned to Riker. "Will, based on the readings I just scanned on him with the tricorder, the computer has verified this is the real Jonathan Archer.

Archer was relieved a little now that the truth was now more believable.

"But how?" Riker asked Crusher.

Crusher touched the computer terminal. It displayed the blood based pattern sequence of Archer. "This is Archer's blood. Type O negative from my readings. Now I cross referenced that with the history database and it's an identical match."

"Could he be a clone?" Worf wondered.

Crusher shook her head. "No. Clones themselves are exact replicas on the outside, but when scanned their blood type doesn't match and have all the necessary base pair sequences of the real thing."

Crusher continued. "However, the man I just took readings from has the same blood type and base pair sequences in his blood as what was on file. We're looking at the real Jonathan Archer here."

Archer was now relieved the scans confirmed what he was trying to tell these people.

"But I don't understand, Riker looked confused telling no one in particular. He looked at Archer.

Archer didn't have any answers to give them either. He didn't know he got here or why, but now he was stuck here.

Riker then spoke up. "Well, since you are the real thing, I'll introduce myself. I'm Commander Will Riker, first officer of the USS Enterprise. This hear is Doctor Beverly Crusher, our chief medical officer, and this is Lieutenant Worf our chief of security. The person who was speaking to you earlier is Lieutenant Commander Data, our chief operations officer and second officer."

Archer's right eyebrow gazed up. "USS Enterprise?"

"Yes sir, this is the fifth ship to bear the name. The Enterprise D," Riker was giving Archer answers to his questions.

Archer stood up from the biobed. "So let me get this strait, I'm on the Enterprise D in the late twenty-fourth century. And you all work for Starfleet?"

Riker nodded. "Yes sir. This is a Starfleet ship, from the Federation."

"The Federation?" Archer questioned. "I've heard of that before. I encountered a person named Daniels who was from the future. He mentioned the Federation. From what I briefly gathered, it's supposed to be made up of a collation of planets."

"Yes it is," Riker responded. "In a few years you'll be the instrument who brings different worlds together and unit them. You'll combine your resources. Other species will soon want to become part of the Federation as it aides with all of it's members. It's backed up by Starfleet who's primary mission is still to explore space and seek out new civilizations and new worlds."

"I see," Archer said. "I'm curious how much of an impact I made during my lifetime."

"Well, I don't know if you want to go through and see what all you accomplished," Riker noted as a matter of fact. "You might spoil what's in store for you."

"Sir," Worf begain, "If Captain Archer was removed from his time, then any accomplishments he would have done would not be there since he is now here."

"But if is here, then why do we still remember his accomplishments," Beverly questioned. "If he's supposed to help form the Federation and yet he's here with us right now, then he wouldn't help establish it."

Time travel and temporal displacement confused Riker and others. The only person who might have an educated guess would be Data, but even he would be limited in his answers.

"I don't know," Riker said. "But for right now Captain, we'll get you some quarters.  
He looked at Worf. "You can go back to the bridge now Worf."

Worf nodded. "Aye sir."

Riker looked on at Archer. "If you can follow me, sir."

Archer walked out of sickbay with Riker.

Riker tapped his com badge. "Riker to Troi, can you come to deck five, guest quarters seventeen."

"I'm on my way," Troi said through the com channel."

Archer looked bewildered. "You just click your com badge and it acts as a communicator? Remarkable."

Riker smiled as they continued walking. "I forgot that you all still used communicators that flip open."

Right before they got to a turbolift, Archer looked at an Andorian walking with a Bolian and another species called a Crethian.

"I know Andorians but I've seen the other two species before," Archer said.

Riker couldn't help but smile as they got into the turbolift. "That's because the two other species haven't been encountered yet in your time period."

The turbolift doors closed.

"Deck five," Riker said.

The turbolift started to move. Archer looked at the flashing lights. "You mean you don't have to press a button to tell the computer where to go?"

Riker shook his head. "Nope. Haven't need to do that in almost one hundred years."

"Interesting," Archer said. He thought for a moment before asking another question. "Besides those species we just saw, how many species are in this Federation that I'm supposed to form?"

Riker didn't want to reveal too much information, but since Archer was here and Riker didn't know how he was going to get back then he might as well answer the question. "Over one-hundred and fifty members."

"One-hundred and fifty members?" Archer was stunned. "That's a lot of different worlds."

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened. Riker and Archer got out and started to walk.

"Look, I know this is all very troubling yet fascinating to you right now," Riker said. "We're going to try to do everything we can to get you back to your time and try to find Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard?" Archer 's response was more of a question. "Is that the person who commands this Enterprise?"

"Yes," Riker stated.

They got to the guest quarters. Riker punched a button and the doors opened. Archer and Riker walked in.

Archer looked at the room, astonished. "Wow, this room is big." He looked at Riker. These are guest quarters?"

"Yes, but we have bigger ones if you like," Riker stated.

Archer shook his head. This place was luxurious. It reminded him of some exotic hotel.

Suddenly the door chimes buzzed. The doors opened to reveal Deanna Troi wearing her blue uniform she had been wearing for over a year thanks to Captain Jelico's formality structure when he briefly took over as the captain of the Enterprise.

Riker gestured at Troi. "This is our ship's counselor, Deanna Troi. I asked her here to tried to help you sort what's going through your mind right now. Hopefully she can help you.

Troi looked at Archer. "My god. The Jonathan Archer?"

Riker nodded. "The one and only. Doctor Crusher confirmed he was real. Look, I don't know how he got here, but he's here. I want you to try to counsel him, Deanna."

Troi nodded. "You looked as real as the holodeck recreation Will and I were on a few months ago."

Archer was confused. "Holodeck? Simulation? I don't understand?"

Riker knew exactly what Deanna was talking about because of the incident with the Pegasus and now former Admiral Pressman.

Riker looked at both Archer and Troi. "I'm gojng to contact Starfleet and try to see what we should do next. Keep me informed."

Riker walked out and left the two alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **NX Enterprise**

Trip entered the bridge from the lone turbolift and met T'Pol. "What's up?"

T'Pol looked at the chief engineer. For over three years they had served together. At first she was at odds with the engineer and he with her. He didn't really like her at the beginning and distrusted her because of what he thought about the Vulcans holding humans back from exploring space. However as the years progressed and getting to know each other despite the fact they faced numerous problems and situations, both liked each other to the point of T'Pol wanting to get closer to Trip. She just didn't know how to show the kind of emotions to win him over.

Captain and Archer and Trip had this sort of brotherly love T'Pol wasn't accustomed to seeing since she was always around other Vulcans. She knew Trip was close to Archer. She already knew how he would react to what she was about to say. It was typical human behavior, but this time it was warranted.

T'Pol began to speak. " We have a situation here."

Trip nodded. "Okay, so? What's the situation?"

T'Pol stumbled to find the words to say to the man. Her non emotional cold exterior couldn't concentrate to fine what she wanted to say. "The Captain…"

"Okay, what about the Captain?" Trip wondered what was going on. He looked at the Vulcan first officer. She was saying anything as she looked down. "Well spill it out T'Pol!"

Finally Travis spoke. "Captain Archer is missing, Trip."

Trip narrowed his eyes. "Missing? What do you mean missing?" He looked at Travis and then back at T'Pol.

T'Pol began to speak. "A short time ago, Captain Archer went into his ready room. A few minutes later another man, an older man, entered the bridge but he wasn't the Captain.

Trip wasn't understanding any of this. "Okay. So we don't know where Captain Archer is?" He was becoming slightly agitated.

"No," T'Pol didn't know what else to say.

Tucker started to pace around the room. "So where is this person that entered the bridge from Archer's ready room? Maybe he knows what happened to the Captain."

"Lieutenant Reed went to escort the person to the brig," Hoshi said. "He claims he's from the future, the late twenty-fourth century."

"The late twenty-fourth century?" Trip looked puzzled at Hoshi's response.

"He's says he's a captain in Starfleet calling himself Captain Picard," Travis added. "So who knows if he's telling the truth or not."

Trip looked at T'Pol. "I want to go down and ask this clown some questions like what he did to Archer." He started to drive towards the turbolift.

"Why don't you have Phlox also examine him as well," Hoshi said. "Maybe some of his scanners can pick up something on this Picard person."

Trip nodded. "That's not a bad idea Hoshi." He looked at T'Pol. "Hopefully that will get us somewhere."

Before the two proceeded to leave the bridge, the turbolift door opened and Malcolm entered.

"Did this Picard guy give you any problems on the way to the brig?" Tucker asked his friend.

Reed shook his head. "No. In fact he said once he was in the holding cell that he would be doing the same thing if one of us had arrived on his ship."

"So we have a guy who is acting all nice even though he probably did something with the Captain," Trip's emotions were running wild now as he was more agitated.

"Trip," T'Pol said in a relaxed manner, "Control yourself. We can't say anything. Speculating isn't going to do us any good."

If this had been a few years ago, Trip would have spouted out something against what she said. But not this time since Trip was more of a seasoned person now.

T'Pol looked at Reed. "We're going to sickbay. Have the MACOS escort Picard there so Doctor Phlox can examine him. You have the bridge."

"Aye sir," Reed said as he grabbed his communicator from a pocket so he could speak with the MACOS.

 **Sickbay**

Several minutes later the MACOS brought in Picard. Phlox, Trip, and T'Pol were looking at the man.

Tucker studied Picard, trying to figure what the guy was about. "Where in Captain Archer?"

Picard looked at Trip. He had read that Trip would die a little over ten years later but then go into hiding and work for some sort of rogue organization. Picard did not know the name of that organization, only that it's been around since the early days of Starfleet. "I have no idea where your captain is. I was transported here against my will. Where Archer is I don't know."

Trip wanted to say something else but Phlox nodded for him to step aside.

Phlox began to scan Picard while looking at the readings from the computer monitor. "Interesting….Hmmm…"

"What is it doctor?" T'Pol was curious.

"Captain Picard is indeed human. He also has what appears to be an artificial heart," Phlox looked at Picard.

"The artificial heart was given to me after a fight in a bar with some Nausicaans," Picard explained. "One of their daggers went through me and punctured my heart when I was fresh out of the Academy."

"The Nausicaans?" Trip wanted to forget about those guys. "Those are nothing more than space pirates."

Picard couldn't disagree with that statement. He remembered Starfleet encountering them during the twenty-second century through what he read from their records.

Phlox then looked at Picard. "I noticed something else in your blood stream, something that we encountered a few years ago."

Picard listened on but hoped it wasn't what Phlox was about to say.

"Captain, I found a small amount of microbes from a cybernetic species we met two years ago. I remember because they tried to assimilate me. I myself have these microbes in my blood stream though they're not a threat," Phlox stated.

Trip and T'Pol looked at Picard. "You encountered those things too?" Trip said. He knew quite well what Phlox was talking about.

"Yes, they assimilated me," Picard sighed. "However, I can't speak of anything else of that matter as it would disrupt the timeline."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Captain Archer did find that those cybernetic beings sent a message to somewhere in the Delta Quadrant and that it wouldn't get to them until sometime in the twenty-fourth century. Interesting."

Phlox finished his scans. "Other than that Captain, you're one-hundred percent who you say you are."

Trip sighed. He wanted Picard to be some alien that could transport Archer back on the ship. However, that was unlikely the case since it was now apparent he was a flesh and blood human being.

"Thank you Doctor," Picard nodded in appreciation.

Trip then looked at T'Pol. "So what now?"

T'Pol began to think. "I don't know. Obviously Captain Picard isn't another time traveler like Daniels." She looked at Picard. "My apologies Captain, but you do understand we had to put you with a security detail before we could know anything about you."

Picard nodded. "It's alright Commander T'Pol. I would have done the same thing if one of you appeared on my ship."

"But we still need to find a way to get Captain Archer back to use and send Captain Picard here to his own time period," Trip said.

Phlox then intervened. "I have a feeling you will get your wish soon enough, Commander. Just give it some time. Obviously if I had to assume, I would think Captain Picard was sent to us for some sort of reason."

Trip and T'Pol was skeptical.

"I don't know, Doc," Trip shook his head. "But for now I guess that's all we have to go with."

"Captain Picard, I shall have someone show you some quarters while you're on board with us. I would also like to invite you to have dinner with the senior officers so we can be better acquainted with you later on this evening, say twenty-one hundred hours," T'Pol said.

"I would be delighted to share some of who I am with all of you. But I won't reveal anything that can…."

"Cause problems in the timeline," Trip interrupted what Picard was saying. "We get you loud and clear Captain."

T'Pol looked at one of the MACOs. "Please escort the Captain to B deck, room ten."

The officer nodded and Picard walked out with the MACOs.

"He seems like a good natured person," Phlox said as he watched Picard leave.

T'Pol looked at Trip. "I'm going to contact Starfleet command and inform them of our situation." She paused for a brief moment. "With Captain Archer missing, that makes me acting captain and you the new acting first officer."

"But I'm not officially part of the crew," Trip reminded T'Pol. "I'm still part of Captain Hernandez's staff on Columbia. I'm on loan at the moment, remember?"

T'Pol understood. "I know, but until we meet up with Columbia you're still going to be acting first officer for the time being. I'll still have you work with Commander Kelby down in engineering to repair the damage the Klingons did to us though."

"I think Kelby would probably prefer for me to stay out of his engine room since he feels like I'm stepping over his toes," Trip noted. Still, T'Pol knew Trip was here to help out until Enterprise's repairs were done.


	5. Chapter 5

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **USS Enterprise**

Riker had made his way to the Captain's ready room. He sat behind Picard's desk and tapped on the monitor. "Computer, patch me through to Starbase 401, Admiral Rollman"

"Working…" the computer complied back. Riker thought the voice of the computer sounded like that of Lwaxana Troi, mother of ships counselor Deanna Troi.

A few moments later the image of an older woman in her seventies appeared. Rollman had grayish black hair interweaved together. Rollman was one of the more popular admirals because she wasn't one to just order captains around and not listen to what they had to say. She was also fair and easy going in her attitude with everyone she met.

"Will, what can I do for you?" Rollman asked.

"Sorry to bother you Admiral, but we have a problem over here," Riker acknowledged.

Rollman's left eyebrow was raised. "What sort of problem?"

"Well sir, Captain Picard went missing. He was supposedly in here, his ready room, and then somehow left the ship. The computer doesn't show he's on board either."

There was a pause. A thought of concern was placed on the Admiral's face. "I see." She sighed. "So until we locate him then we have a mystery on our hands. Great."

She paused again for a moment. "Will, I know this is the second time this year Captain Picard went missing. The first time was earlier when he was on that mercenary ship and the crew was trying to steal some Vulcan artifacts."

"I was also on that ship as a captive as well," Will remembered. "We discovered he had not died. I don't know how the crew or I would have handled it if the Captain had died." He paused for a moment. "But this is different. We honestly don't know where he is."

Rollman began to speak again. "I know you don't want to hear this again, but until we know of anything else I'm making you acting captain of the Enterprise."

Riker nodded. "One more thing sir. This is actually more of a history figure we have that we don't know how he came on board."

Rollman was a little intrigued on who this historical figure was as well as puzzled. "What did you find?"

"Well Admiral, Jonathan Archer came out of Picard's ready room."

Rollman's eyes widened with surprise. "The Jonathan Archer?"

Riker nodded. "He claims he came from the year twenty-one fifty four. Doctor Crusher scanned Archer and cross referenced his blood type with that which was on file from the Starfleet data base. It's an exact match. He's the real thing."

"My word," Rollman was stunned. "And you don't know how he came here?"

Riker shook his head. "No and neither does he. He said he was in his ready room on his Enterprise and suddenly he wound up here. I'm assuming perhaps Captain Picard might have went back in time to Archer's Enterprise at the exact moment Archer disappeared from his time. But I can't be sure about that. "

Rollman began to speak. "Well that's an interesting theory. Perhaps it's true. Until then continue your mission to the Bragallian system then swing back to the starbase. I'd be interested in meeting Archer as well as everyone else from the Federation."

Riker nodded. "Will do, Admiral. Riker out." He tapped a button on the monitor to close the channel.

 **Archer's Guest Quarters**

"So this ship has a little over one-thousand people on board from officers, crewman, and civilians?"

Troi nodded. "That's right. The Enterprise D is a galaxy class ship that has forty-two decks as well."

Archer's eyes widened. "Forty-two!" This is one big ship. Does this ship receive a lot of combat too?"

Troi nodded. "Unfortunately the Enterprise has seen its share of conflicts over the last six years."

"And what happens to the families on board?" Archer was asking a lot of questions as he was curious. "Do they get dropped off before Enterprise goes into battle?"

Troi shook her head. "No unfortunately not. Most of the time when we do engage in battle there's no time to drop off any of the civilians on board. However, everyone on this ship who is not Starfleet knows the risk of being on a starship. There are other classes of starships that also have families onboard as well."

Archer nodded. " I understand the reason for people to have families while they're on this ship. Being separated can cause a lot of emotional problems. I know because I've seen it in my crew as they're missing their loved ones. Still, running into all of these bad guys and hostile situations, I know I wouldn't allow family onboard. It's just too dangerous in my opinion."

"Well there are those who do think a family should not be allowed on starships, but a lot of others feel differently about it and want their loved ones with them. However, not all starships have enough space to accommodate having families onboard, especially some of the smaller starships."

Archer understood. "Well what else can you tell me about your Enterprise?" Archer thought for a moment. "What does the D stand for?"

"There have been four other starships to bear the name Enterprise that were part of the Federation, the original Enterprise, the Enterprise A, B, and C. This is the fifth ship," Troi informed Archer. "Sorry Captain, but since your ship wasn't part of the Federation at the time it wasn't included."

Archer shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't bother me."

"But you'll be happy to know there's a replica of the NX class at Starfleet as a museum. I went there as a child and saw a replica of the bridge, corridors, quarters, and main engineering," Troi said. "It was a real historical experience."

Archer smiled. "I'm sure it was." He got up from the chair he was sitting and walked around. He glanced out the window and saw the stars zipping past at warp. He was out of time, in the future, and not on his Enterprise. This place might as be an alien vessel to him. Would he ever get back to his time period or was he stuck with these people. Archer wondered what sort of discoveries and problems Starfleet has run into in the last two hundred years.

Troi walked over to the man. "I know how much this is difficult for you, Captain. I can sense how you're uneasy right now."

Archer eyed Troi. "Sense? You can read my mind?"

"In a matter of speaking," Troi acknowledged. "I'm half Betazoid and half Human. Betazoids can read minds, but since I'm only half I can only sense the feelings of others. I can telepathically communicate with other Betazoids though."

"That's interesting. Never heard of Betazoids before," Archer said, studying her. "Are they part of the Federation too?"

Troi nodded. "Yes just like a lot of other species including the founders of the Federation such as Vulcans, Andorians, Denobulans, and Tellarites."

"Never thought all of those species could actually work together," Archer proclaimed. "In my time the Vulcans seemed like they were holding humans back from exploring the galaxy. Vulcans and Andorians don't get a long so well either. Tellarites weren't too fond of Andorians or Vulcans. I guess you have to put aside your differences for the greater good and start trusting in people."

 _Trusting in people_ Archer thought to himself. He thought about the incident that happened a week ago in his time period with Malcolm. He was still having a hard time trusting his security chief even though Malcolm had come through for him and the rest of the Enterprise crew.

Troi could sense Archer's feelings over what had happened between himself and Reed, but didn't ask anything else of it. She wasn't for sure if she should allow him to look up his history if he was curious through the Starfleet records.

Troi walked over to the computer monitor. "The computer right here can allow you to access information about the history of the Federation as well as the history of you and your crew."

Archer thought about that for a moment. "I'm not sure if I want to know more about my accomplishments. That would spoil the surprise and adventure, assuming if I get back to my time. I don't know if I want to know about what happens to my Enterprise or the rest of the crew either. I might take a look at the history of the Federation in a little later though."

Archer realized what he wanted to do next. "You wouldn't mind if I looked around the ship would you?" Archer was curious what the rest of this ship looked like.

Deanna smiled. "Not at all." She proceeded to let Archer walk out first.

"You know I have to say I can see why it's beneficial in having a counselor on a starship," Archer said as he exited out of the quarters. "You get to talk about whatever is on your mind."

"Well I do come in handy," Troi said as she walked with Archer.

"My cook actually acts like a counselor besides preparing our meals. The crew talks about whatever is on their minds privately with Chef. I have spoken a time or two on what's on my mind too. Chef's a good listener."

As they rounded around to another corridor, they passed by several crewmembers who stared at Archer. He looked at them and smiled. As he continued walking, others stared at him making him feel somewhat uneasy.

"I wish they'd stop doing that," Archer said.

"They can't help it," Troi said. "They're looking at a living legend who is from the past."

"I suppose I'd be the same way if I met somebody from the history books like George Washington," Archer continued. He decided to switch the conversation. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Engineering," Deanna said as both of them got into a turbolift. "I thought you might like to see what a warp core looks like from this era."

The doors shut and Deanna spoke to the computer about heading down to engineering.

Several minutes later Archer and Troi walked into engineering. Various people were working on different things.

Troi spotted Lieutenant Reg Barclay at the pool table looking over something.

"Hi reg," Troi was very warm and friendly to one of the interesting crewmembers of the Enterprise.

Barclay looked up. "Counselor, is there something….." He paused for a moment before looking at Archer. "Jonathan Archer? The Jonathan Archer, the first captain of the nx class? The first ship called Enterprise?"

"Reg," Troi was pleading with Barclay. She didn't want him to get wound up.

Barclay went over to Archer. "One of the men who helped defeat the Romulans in the Romulan war. The man who became president of the…"

"That's enough Reg," Troi politely smiled at the engineer. She eyed him telling him not to say anything else.

"Oh right!" Barclay stopped at his tracks and recovered from saying anything else. He raised his hand towards Archer. "Sir, it would be an honor if I could shake your hand."

Archer smiled and shook Reg's hand. Reg then looked at his hand and smiled in awe.

"I shook the hand of the legend Jonathan Archer! I shook the hand of…"

"That's enough lieutenant," Troi looked at Barclay telling him in her body language that he needed to stop.

"Oh, right," Barclay said as he moved away from Archer and walked away.

Archer looked at Troi. "Interesting man that Mr. Barclay is."

"You don't know the half of it," Troi said. There were some more interesting stories she could tell Archer, but decided to not press it.

Archer looked at the pool table as the engineers called it. "Woah, the shield frequency on this ship is really unreal. I didn't think the frequency could go that high."

"Well we are on a rather large ship,' Troi said.

"True compared to my Enterprise," Archer said. He gazed at the warp core. "My god."

He walked over to it and gazed at the piece of technology. 'Trip would have a field day in here. This thing is huge."

"Well, it's based upon the original blue prints of the first warp ships," Geordi LaForge said as he walked over to Archer. "Hi, Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, chief engineer."

"Jonatahn Archer," the man said.

LaForge couldn't help be in awe of the man. He read up on Archer in the history books when he was in grade school and also when he took a history class at Starfleet Academy. "I should thank you and your Commander Tucker for some of what you around here. This might be over two-hundred years better than what you had on your Enterprise, but a lot of the designs for these systems came from what your Enterprise had."

 **Sometime Later**

After spending some time in engineering, looking at one of the shuttle bays, one of the transporter rooms, the arboretum, and Ten Forward, Troi took Archer to another place.

The pair were looking at a large set of doors.

"What is this place?" Archer was curious.

Troi smiled. "You'll see. Computer, recreate the Enterprise."

"There have been five ships to bear the name Enterprise. Please be specific," the computer voice said.

"Show me the NX class Enterprise," Troi requested.

"Program started, " the computer said. "Enter when ready."

Archer and Troi entered the holodeck doors. They were on the NX Enterprise.

Archer was stunned. A bit of surprise was on his face as he looked around. "How, what?"

"We're on one of the holodecks," Deanna said. "The holodeck allows us to create different places, different setting including different time periods."

Archer walked over to the helm station. He looked at one of the monitors. "This thing got everything accurate, down to the smallest of details. This is impressive."

Archer looked around and couldn't believe he was back on his ship.

"Computer," Troi said, "Add a crew to this ship". Suddenly T'Pol, Travis, Hoshi, Trip, and Malcolm appeared at their respective stations. A few crewmembers appeared in the back.

Archer looked around and saw them working at their various positions from Travis at the helm to Trip at the engineering station by Malcolm, to Malcolm at his station. He looked back at Troi. "This holodeck of yours, I've never seen anything like it. This is amazing."

Travis looked up from his console to see Archer. "Good day Captain."

Archer nodded at him.

"Captain, you okay?" Hoshi looked at Archer who seemed like he was somewhere else. You look like you just saw a ghost, sir."

"Not really Hoshi, " Archer was getting somewhat sentimental seeing his crew. He wasn't for sure if he would get to see them again. This might be the only possibility of seeing them ever. "I was just noticing how you have come together as a group over these last few years, and how I admire each of you."

Archer looked over at Reed from his tactical station. Whatever conflict Malcolm was going through when he betrayed him for that short time, he knew Malcolm was stuck between a rock and hard place. Still, anger got the better of Archer as one of his officers, someone whom he trusted, betrayed him for that short time. Archer thought for a moment. Perhaps if he were in Malcolm's shoes he wouldn't have known what to do either trying to find a balance to his duties and helping out that rogue organization at the same time. If he ever got back, Archer vowed to talk to Reed and tell the man no matter what you're going through that Reed should talk to him about it. After all, Archer couldn't be an effective captain if he had officers who bottled up their problems.

Trip stood up from the engineering console. "Well, we couldn't have asked for a better captain or ship for that matter. "

"Despite all of our obstacles we have faced, somehow we always manage to come through for each other," Malcolm said.

"Since I joined this crew, I never thought I could know what a family means. Despite the fact Vulcans are close to their families, we don't express our emotions to each other like you have done," T'Pol was explaining. "At first me being assigned to Enterprise I didn't want to be here. Now I can't imagine a day without seeing all of you."

Trip smiled at T'Pol. "Getting sentimental are we, T'Pol? I guess being on a ship full of humans has changed you. Well done."

"Perhaps," T'Pol was a little dry on her comment letting Trip and the others to ponder if T'Pol was more sentimental than when they first met her.

Archer sighed as Deanna looked at him. "What's wrong , Captain?"

"I don't know if I'm ever going to see these people again," Archer shook his head. "We've been through a lot together, and now they're two-hundred years in the past."

Deanna knew this was hard for Jonathan, but she hadn't dealt with people who came from another time period except for Montgomery Scott who was stuck in a transporter buffer over a year ago. She tried to talk with the former engineer but found that Scotty was lost in time and didn't really know how he should go about now.

"Computer," Archer suddenly called out breaking Deanna's train of though. "Captain Archer had a dog named Porthos. Can you recreate that dog?"

Suddenly Porthos, the beagle dog of Archer, appeared on the bridge. Archer looked down at the dog as the dog was happily wagging his tail and looking up at his master and friend. Porthos put his right paw up on Archer's leg.

Jonathan grabbed his companion and held him. "Hello old friend." The dog then licked Archer on the nose as a sign of affection causing Archer to let out a tear. He placed the dog on the ground. "I…I can't do this anymore. How do I get out of here?"

Deanna knew this was too hard on him, seeing his crew and now his dog. "Computer, end program and exit."

The holodeck program stopped and the room went back to it's normal configuration. The doors of the holodeck appeared and opened. Jonathan and Deanna walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **NX Enterprise**

The senior staff was seated around several of the tables in the mess hall. Normally the place would be crowded with people eating, drinking, and relaxing, but T'Pol wanted the room to be cleared out for at least an hour. The Captain's mess would also not be functional for such a gathering of the senior staff since it was small and the table would only house about four people.

Picard was at the end of the table. On his right was Phlox, Hoshi, and Trip. On his left was T'Pol, Malcolm, and Travis. Several crewmembers were bringing out plates of food which consisted of turkey, green beans, rolls, and a salad for T'Pol.

Picard, still in his regular Starfleet uniform, looked at the crew of this Enterprise. In place of a Will Riker or Deanna Troi were these people whom he had read in the history books. Now he was sitting along side them not knowing if he would get back to his own time.

Travis looked at the Captain. "So Captain, tell us a little bit about you. Where you're from, your interests." He then smiled. "I don't think that would mess up the timeline now, would it?"

Trip looked at his colleague. "Careful Travis, if Captain Picard reveals too much we might have to place all the blame on you!"

Travis shook his head, giving a sarcastic disapproving look at Trip.

"Well, for starters I'm from La Barre, France. My parents were winemakers and had a little farm in the countryside of La Barre. After my parents died, my brother, Robert, continued the family business of winemaking with several fields of berries used to grow for the wine. He married and had a son named Rene. Robert and his family still live in my parents house."

Picard drank a sip of water and continued. "However, my father wasn't pleased that I wasn't following in his footsteps and decided to join Starfleet. For year, my brother even resented me also for joining the organization."

Malcolm finished a bite of food. "It must have been hard for you. My own father wanted me to go into the Royal Navy, but I decided to go into Starfleet instead. He was disappointed I made my decision. However, with the recent events of the Xindi my father changed his mind and has never been more proud of me."

Picard nodded. "It wasn't until a few years ago in my time where my brother finally had a understanding of why I chose to be in Starfleet." Picard remembered after the Borg incident he went to go see his brother and visit his home that he had not seen in twenty years and the brief fight in the mud the two brothers had. Robert wanted to get it out of his brother what happened with him when he was Locutus. After that, Robert and him made up and Robert realized his brother was a tough fighter but assured Jean-Luc he would be there for him.

Hoshi spoke up. "With you being from over two hundred years in the future, tell me Starfleet finally put seatbelts on all of their seats."

Several of the officers snickered.

"I can't tell you how many times we've been into battle where someone flies out of their seat and ends up on another part of the room they're in" Hoshi continued.

Picard smiled at the young lady. "I'm afraid not. Starfleet still hasn't put seatbelts especially on the bridge of starships yet."

Hoshi shook her head, sighed, and continued eating.

"Captain, what's the fastest starships can go now?" Trip inquired. "Enterprise can briefly go around warp five for a short period of time."

"The fastest ship I read can go as fast as warp nine point nine seven five," Picard said. He had read there was a new Intrepid class starship called the Voyager that could make such jumps of warp. The ship would ready to launch in about six more months from Picard's time.

"Nine point nine seven five," Trip's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "My word. Your engineers must have worked to the high heavens to make something like that possible. Say, you wouldn't mind looking at Enterprise's engines and giving the old girl some tweaks would you, you know to make it a little more faster?"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow at the ex chief engineer. "Trip, Captain Picard here would most certainly not look at the engines to give them a tweak as it cause a problem with the timeline if we allowed him to do such a thing."

Trip smiled at the Vulcan. "Just asking." He continued with his turkey.

'Well I'm guessing security on starships is still in place, right?" Malcolm looked at Picard.

Picard nodded. "Yes. My security chief Lieutenant Worf has done some amazing things with the Enterprise D's phasers and photon torpedoes.

"Photon torpedoes?" Malcolm was intrigued. "Say Captain, you wouldn't mind going into more detail over these photon tor…."

Before Reed could finish his sentence, T'Pol looked at him. "If I'm not going to allow Captain Picard to look over Enterprise's engines, I most certainly will not allow him to go into further detail about photon torpedoes."

Malcolm nodded. "Just an idea. Besides, I did see the weapon schematic at a station we visited a few years back that listed photon torpedoes as part of their defenses. But I didn't get to look at them more closely though."

"Your security chief," Hoshi began, "is named Worf? Sounds like a Klingon name."

"He actually is a Klingon," Picard informed her. "He's the first Klingon to join Starfleet."

"A Klingon in Starfleet?" T'Pol was curious. "Never thought Klingons would actually find common ground with anyone much less a human organization."

Picard smiled. "Well the Klingons where I come from are allies."

"Allies?" Malcolm nearly spit out his water. "We have enough problems with Klingons already including one named Duras, and you're telling me they're allies?" Malcolm shook his head. "Interesting."

Picard looked at Reed. "You said Duras?"

"Yes," Malcolm was curious where this topic was heading." Why do you ask?"

"I've had dealings with the Duras family for several years. They even caused a civil war in the Klingon empire," Picard informed Reed.

"Really?" Malcolm sat there. "Remarkable one Klingon family is still causing all sorts of mischief even in the twenty-forth century.

"Just how big is your Enterprise, Captain?" Phlox asked as he decided to change the subject.

"It has forty-two decks and a crew compliment of a little over one thousand officers, crew, and civilians."

"Over one thousand people and forty two decks?" Travis smiled. "That's one big ship."

"Ya, sounds like a flying hotel if you ask me," Trip said.

"You sound you have civilians on your ship," T'Pol asked. " Why do you have civilians?"

"The officers and crewmembers on various ships during the years expressed an interest to have their families on board. They did not like their spouses and children were away from them for long periods of time," Picard explained. "Starfleet then began to add families on ships during the twenty-three fifties.

Picard chewed some food then drank some water. "Over the years I have watched several people under my command who had children die in the line of duty. It wasn't easy to tell their children what happened to their parents."

Picard paused and began again. "I was never a family man and even remarked to my first officer when I met him that I did not like having children on board. However I have found the children of the Enterprise can be remarkable people in their own right." Picard reflected on some of the kids like Wesley Crusher and the three kids he was stuck with in a turbolift when the Enterprise was hit by a quantum filament.

Phlox began to speak again. "You said the Enterprise D. What does the 'd' stand for?"

"There have been five starships altogether after the formation of the Federation. They retained their registry number and Starfleet began to add letters of the alphabet such as a, b, c, and now d,' Picard answered. "Very few starships retain the same number but will use the same name like Defiant or Melbourne."

Several others wanted to ask more about the Federation, but Picard assured them they would know more about the Federation pretty soon in their history without Picard going into details since they helped found it.

The conversation continued for another thirty minutes with the crew talking about the conflict with the Xindi, going back in time the events of a different World War II where the Nazi German forces aided by an alien species from the future were in control of the United States because of the temporal cold war, the Suliban being involved, those cybernetic beings that were found in the Artic, being the first people in a warp five ship, and Klingons using Augment DNA to enhance their species.

Picard was fascinated yet shocked at some of the things he heard from these people including this so called temporal cold war. He knew about the Xindi war. The cybernetic beings Picard had heard were the Borg, but Picard didn't mention the name to them. He did not know Starfleet had encountered them in this time period. Starfleet would have said otherwise. He was never aware of this so called temporal cold war. He knew the Suliban by some capacity were involved but never could figure out why. Picard told them he had never had heard of the temporal cold war from his time.

Everyone was at a loss as to why this major history event was not recognized in the twenty-forth century. However, Malcolm knew in the back of his mind why Starfleet probably kept it a secret including encountering the yet not named Borg. It was section 31. They had managed to keep a lot of Starfleet's early encounters and history under wraps. But for why? Malcolm wondered but he vowed to never go back to that organization anymore. They played too dirty for his tastes.

Before everyone had left, T'Pol said she had spoken to Starfleet and told them what had happened to Archer and now the appearance of Captain Picard. She said Starfleet had ordered the Enterprise to report back to Earth so they can try to find how to bring back Archer and meet with Picard. They also informed T'Pol they were going to talk to the Vulcans and see what kind of suggestions they could come up with.


	7. Chapter 7

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **USS Enterprise D**

On the bridge, Riker sat in command, Data was still at ops, and Worf at security. Ensign Gates was at the helm and a few other crewmembers were at several stations behind Worf.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from Worf's console. The Klingon looked at it and then looked at Riker. "Commander, we're being hailed by an Ambassador Krevix".

Riker looked at Worf and then at Data. "Krevix is one of the reptilian Xindi. I wonder what he wants?"

Riker got up from the command seat. "Patch him through Worf."

Suddenly the reptilian Xindi ambassador appeared on screen. The thing was the Federation never really deal with the Xindi even though they're part of the Federation. There are some Xindi in Starfleet, but most want to be left alone. They are one of the few members of the Federation that don't communicate anything to Starfleet. Everyone has respected their privacy despite the fact the Federation and Starfleet have offered their services to them.

"I'm Commander Riker, first officer of the USS Enterprise".

"I'm Ambassador Krevix. Thank you for speaking with me Commander." There was a slight pause. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't Captain Picard in command?"

Riker sighed a little. "Yes he is, but I'm in command at the moment. He is off the ship at the moment."

Krevix was curious about what Riker meant about Picard but decided not to press the issue. He had other problems to deal with. "The reason I called you is this. Several hours ago a shipment of medical supplies was being delivered from one of our ships to another ship before it got intercepted by this so called band of former Federation people known as the Maquis. I was hoping we could discuss how to deal with them."

 _Great, just great_ , Riker thought to himself. _If we didn't have more pressing concerns, the Maquis attacked a Federation member for medical supplies._ "Certainly. I'm sorry this has happened to you, Ambassador. These Maquis have been raiding Federation starships and gathering other members for their cause."

"Yes, to stop the Cardassians," Krevix responded knowing full well of the story behind the Maquis.

"We can be at your position within…." Riker trailed off and looked at Data.

"At warp seven we can be there in one hour, twenty two minutes, and fifty seven seconds," Data responded from computing his calculations.

"In about an hour and a half," Riker stated.

"Very well. I shall see you then," Krevix said. "Krevix out."

The screen went back to showing the stars the Enterprise was passing by.

Riker looked at Data. "Inform the Bragallians that we'll have to postpone our meeting with them until we get this matter with the Xindi and the Maquis taken care of." Riker stated. "I don't think the Bragallians are going anywhere anytime soon."

Data nodded. "Aye sir." He moved his hands around his console and sent a message to the Bragallians. "Message sent, Commander."

Riker nodded and headed back to his seat. "Helm, set course for Ambassador Krevix's location, warp seven."

"So we're about to talk to a representative from the Xindi," Worf said to no one in particular from his console. "Never ran into them before."

Riker had never run into them either. He had never met a representative from the Xindi species. He had read about the Xindi war that occurred in Archer's time and read about some of their history after they were defeated, but that was it. Though they were Federation members, they kept to themselves. Now they were being attacked by the Maquis.

The turbolift doors by Picard's ready room opened to reveal Counselor Troi and Archer.

Riker stood up from his chair. "Counselor, Captain," he nodded. "I hope the Counselor has been giving you a good tour of our Enterprise."

Archer looked at Troi and smiled. "She has, Commander. We just came back from one of your holodecks where my crew were recreated. However, I couldn't be there for that long of a period because of me being stuck here in the future while they are all dead."

Archer looked away from Riker and stared off. "Now the only thing I have of them are memories and recorded historical information in your ships computer."

Riker sighed. He knew being here was hard on Archer. It was hard on all of them since they didn't know where Captain Picard was too.

"Captain," Riker spoke softly, "we're doing all we can to try to find a way to get you back home."

Archer nodded.

Riker spoke again. "Captain, we've recently been having a problem with a group of rogues that left the Federation called the Maquis."

"The Maquis?" Archer's left eyebrow perched up. "That was something on your captain's computer I saw before I came onto the bridge. What about them?"

"Well, they're former Starfleet officers, cadets, Federation citizens, and some non Federation races that have taken upon themselves to declare war with another alien race called the Cardassians," Riker stated.

"Cardassians?" Archer asked. "Never heard of them."

Riker continued. "Well they weren't discovered until this century. Anyway, they've been attacked on numerous occasions by the Maquis and vice versa. However, the Maquis have now attacked an alien race you've dealt with, the Xindi."

"The Xindi?" Archer's voice was raised a little. He began to pace ever so slightly. "They were attacked by these Maquis?"

Riker nodded his head. "Yes sir, and we're going to meet with one of their representatives in about one and a half hours. Since you've dealt with the Xindi before, I was thinking you might want to be in the meeting."

Archer was unsure. These were the people who wanted to destroy Earth, but that was over two hundred years ago. Were these people the same that were bent on killing humans, or have they changed their ways?"

Archer looked at Riker and Troi. "Tell me more about the Xindi in this century. What are they like?

Troi spoke. "They became members of the Federation in twenty-three eleven. However, very few have joined Starfleet and remain isolated from everyone. They have ambassadors, but they rarely deal with anyone."

"Why do they keep to themselves if they're part of the Federation?" Archer's asked a valid question."

Data turned around from his station. "Based on what we've dealt with from them, they still feel like the rest of the Federation's founding members still look down on them for raging a war in which you fought in sir. That's why they don't like interacting with anyone despite the fact none of the founding races of the Federation have said anything about the war."

Archer nodded. "I guess some of them still feel guilty, kind of like how we recall memories of our past when we got into trouble and how we wished we had not done anything." Archer paused. "Alright, I'll meet with this representative."

Riker smiled. He headed back to Picard's chair but stopped when he had an idea. "Captain Archer?"

"Yes?" Archer looked at Riker.

"Would you like to sit in the captain's chair?" Riker asked. "We would be honored to have the first captain to ever command a Starfleet ship to be on the bridge."

Archer gave a warm smile. This was actually not a bad suggestion in his opinion. He would get to be front and center of this big and luxurious Enterprise. "I'd be delighted."

Archer walked over in Picard's chair as Riker and Troi sat in their chairs. Troi smiled at Archer since she was sensing he was feeling some joy from being in this new century.


	8. Chapter 8

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **USS Enterprise D**

After flying in space for almost an hour and a half, the Enterprise reached its destination.

Riker and Troi got up from their chairs.

"Worf, hail Ambassador Krevix and tell him we'll transport him now," Riker said.

"Aye sir," Worf acknowledged and sent a message to the Ambassador to let him know the Enterprise was ready to receive him.

Riker eyed Archer. "Captain, if you will follow Deanna and me to transporter room five."

"Five?" Archer said as he got up and walked to the turbolift by the ready room. "How many transporters do you have?"

"Sixteen transporter rooms and eight cargo bay transporters," Riker stated.

"On my Enterprise we only had one, and we were afraid to use the darn thing," Archer got into the turbolift with Troi and Riker. "But they were brand new to people." The turbolift doors shut.

A few minutes later Riker, Troi, and Archer entered the transporter room. Riker nodded for the transporter chief to energize the Ambassador.

Archer at first gave a long cold stare at the ambassador. A Xindi-Reptilian. The one group he hated more than the other members of the race. It had been less than a year that he fought these people. However, he had to remind himself to keep his temper in check, and that this person wasn't anything like the ones he had faced since it was two hundred years into Archer's future, now present. Still, the site of the reptilian wasn't something that boasted pleasant feelings.

Riker smiled. "Ambassador, an honor to meet you." He gestured to Troi. "This is our ship's counselor, Commander Troi."

Krevix smiled and nodded at her. "Counselor."

Riker spoke again. "And this is Captain Archer."

Krevix looked at Archer. Surprised and stunned were the emotions he had as he looked at the man. "But how? Is this some sort of trick?"

Archer mustered up his best poker face smile. "This is no trick Ambassador. I am the real thing."

Krevix stared at the famous captain. "How is this possible? You should be dead!"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised to be in the twenty-fourth century as you are to see someone like me from the twenty-second century," Archer replied. "This is the short version of my journey here. I was in my ready room when suddenly I appeared in Captain Picard's ready room. I don't know how I got here, but I'm here."

"Where is Captain Picard?" Krevix wondered.

"Unknown," Troi answered. "We assume that when Captain Archer here appeared in this time that Captain Picard must have gone back in time though we can't be sure of that theory."

"Look Ambassador," Riker spoke, "I know this all seems weird to you. Believe me, we don't have any answers either." Riker paused for a moment. "But this is the real Captain Archer. We've already done medical scans of him showing us he is real."

Krevix nodded. "While I am sorry you can't locate your captain, I do welcome such an honored figure in the Federation," Krevix was indicating Archer's presence.

"If you will follow us to the observation lounge so we can discuss how to deal with the Maquis situation," Riker gestured for everyone to follow him.

 **Observation Lounge**

Several minutes later, the four made their way into the conference room behind the bridge.

"Captain, if you would like to take the seat here at the end," Riker nodded at Archer.

Archer complied and sat at the end. Riker was on one side and on the other side sat Krevix and Troi.

Krevix wanted to say something before discussing the Maquis. "Captain, I know you're going to find this unsettling, but my grandfather and you met. His name was Dolim."

Archer's eyes sprouted up like a plant getting bigger over time. "Dolim? He almost killed me."

"I know," Krevix sighed. Clearly he probably shouldn't have said anything. "My family is aware of what happened. We have passed on the stories to everyone on how stubborn the Xindi-insectoids and Xindi-Reptilians were during the war and how they didn't listen when you told them about the Sphere Builders and how they wanted to purge the galaxy to make way for themselves."

Krevix continued again. "We've tried to build upon our past so we could have a better future. I like to think we've done there though we've isolated ourselves."

Archer could agree with that, after all trying to build upon a better future is what humans have done. It wasn't too long ago in Archer's time where humans were still starving, disease was everywhere, and poverty existed.

"Well thank you, Ambassador," Archer smiled. "I can certainly appreciate trying to improve. Humans where I come from were a better people, but it wasn't too long ago where they weren't all that impressive."

With that, Archer decided to drive the conversation to what Krevix came here for. "So you had a problem with these so called rebels?"

Krevix nodded. "I've been paying attention and reading what's been going on for the last month with these people, but I must say that I thought the Maquis were near the Federation border with the Cardassians? I don't understand why they would be out here away from the frontlines of their fight."

"More than likely they picked your species since you have been isolationists that don't respond when provoked," Riker assumed.

"But why go after us?" Krevix wondered. His people didn't have anything of value compared to other Federation worlds near the Cardassian border. "The only thing they stole that was valuable is medical supplies. The Xindi are renown for advances in medicine."

"That's probably why they attacked your shipment," Archer said as he was listening to Krevix's story. He looked at Riker and Troi. "I'm assuming the other Federation planets and colonies near the Cardassian border don't have advanced medicine as good as the Xindi?"

Troi shook her head. "No. But that's one thing the Federation does share with it's members. Even the Vulcans from time to time are surprised how great the Xindi's medicine is."

"Interesting that Vulcans can show emotion by being surprised at things," Archer knew full well how Vulcans from his century hated emotion and threw it at his and other's faces because emotion sometimes didn't help make rational decisions.

He turned his attention back to the situation. "Commander, Counselor, is there anything you all could do to prevent more medical supplies being stolen?"

"We can increase security in this sector," Riker was sure Starfleet can send additional ships out here. "That will make the Maquis think twice before attacking a Federation member. I'll speak with Starfleet. We should be able to get some ships here shortly."

"That should work," Archer agreed with the increase security. "And since there will be a Federation presence here, maybe that would improve relations between the Xindi and Starfleet. Maybe some of the Xindi who want more communication with others in the Federation but have been afraid to voice their concerns will get their wish," Archer smiled at the ambassador. "You never know."

Krevix looked at Archer and returned the smile. "Captain, I must say meeting you and hearing you help my people especially with what happened in the last meeting between you and my people is a refreshing thing to hear. Thank you."

Krevix stood up followed by the other three. He stuck out his hand. Archer followed and both men shook hands.

"Don't mention it," the famous captain said.

With that all four exited the observation lounge.

 **Transporter Room**

After the Ambassador was beamed off, Troi looked at Archer and smiled. "Captain I have to say I'm very impressed with you."

Archer kind of knew where this was going but decided to play along. "Oh?"

They walked off and entered the corridor.

"Yes, you were able to put aside your hatred for the Xindi and helped with negotiations," Troi continued.

"Well these aren't the same Xindi I dealt with in my time," Archer explained. "He had no animosity towards me, no hatred, and this Ambassador Krevix was actually pleasant to talk with." Archer paused and reflected what he said. "Just before the launch of my Enterprise, everyone saw a recording of Zefram Cochrane give a speech. In it, he said this new ship would go to uncharted territories, discovering new life and new civilizations, boldly going where no man has gone before. At first I thought this meant just discovering new planets and new species, but I think it's much more than that."

Archer gazed at the transporter pad for a second. "What I think was Cochrane was saying underneath all of that was you're going to form alliances with people, you're going to be tested by other species but in the end you can't hold grudges. You got to move forward." He turned back to Trop and Riker, half smiling. "After all, the human factor since the test of time has always been about progress."

Riker and Troi couldn't help but smile at the revelation Archer thought of. Even with all the problems they've encountered, after all the tests, trying to change for the better was something the Enterprise crew was trying to change, something Q tested with them on their first mission.


	9. Chapter 9

_Star trek is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 **NX Enterprise**

Picard had finally closed his eyes and gone to sleep in the quarters he was in. It had been a long day for him since coming to the past.

The bed was kind of small for him just like the room. Picard had gotten used to the luxurious and lavish quarters and spaces on his Enterprise. If he'd ever get back, he'd appreciate his Enterprise even more, even those dreaded jeffries tubes that were cramped.

 **Bridge**

Travis was sitting in the captain's chair. He had the night watch as he volunteered to get some more command experience. Some of the times others would have night watch like Hoshi or Malcolm or another officer. Still, Travis did relish any time to command the ship when the others weren't around. After all, he did grow up on a cargo ship and knew about commanding others since he saw enough of it with his father commanding his crew.

Travis was looking over some information on a data pad. A female ensign sat at the helm position, a male ensign sat at the tactical station, while a man with a rank of chief sat in the science station.

Travis yawned a little.

The ensign at the helm overheard and looked back at Travis. "You're not going to fall asleep on us, are you sir?"

"Nah, not tonight," Travis smiled at the woman. "Although looking at some of this information from Starfleet is doing it for me."

He put down the data pad and sighed. Travis looked at the view screen as the ship was at warp heading back to Earth. _Where could the captain be right now?_ Travis thought to himself. The man had done so much for the crew for the last three years. They've been through so much. It was hard on Travis and the rest of the crew missing their captain and friend. He shook his head.

The chief officer at the science station looked at Travis. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"Yea," Travis replied. "Just wish I knew where the Captain was right now."

"Me too, sir," the chief said. "It's been hard on all of us."

"Well wherever he is, I hope he's safe," Travis wasn't for sure about anything with Captain Archer.

As Travis sat back in the chair, the tactical officer spoke up.

"Mr. Mayweather," we're detecting some strange readings just up ahead," the tactical officer was looking over some information from his station.

Travis looked at the man. "What kind of readings?"

The officer viewed the information at his station. "It looks like we're getting some power emissions that are fading and come back."

"Power emissions fading in and out?" Travis was rather puzzled at what was going on. He decided to do the next logical thing on his mind. "Full stop."

"Aye sir," the ensign at the helm said.

"Chief," Travis walked over to the science office on duty, "what kind of power readings are we getting? Have we seen this before?"

The man scanned the information. "Checking through the data logs." There was a beat. "Yes sir, it is confirmed. It appears to be a cloaked ship. I'd say it's been following us."

Travis only knew of one species that used cloaked ships. "Klingons." They had just dealt with the Klingons, and now they're rearing their ugly head again.

Travis turned to the tactical officer. "Tactical alert. Rise shields, get the phasers powered up, and alert the senior staff."

Travis walked over to the helm. "I'll take it from here, ensign." As the woman got up and left, Travis sat down.

"Sir," a Klingon ship is decloaking in front of us!" The ensign at security said.

And so it begins….

The tactical officer pressed a few buttons. "We're being hailed."

Travis looked at the view screen. "Open a channel."

The image of the Klingon ship disappeared when the image of a Klingon officer appeared. It was Duras.

"Surrender your ship humans!" The Klingon soldier said in a menacing tone. "You will be boarded and we will come and get Archer as my prisoner!" He paused. "Then I will take your ship back to the Klingon homeworld where I'll display it as a trophy."

Travis's eyes narrowed. "I guess you haven't heard we recently helped your people. I think…"

Mayweather was cut off. "I don't care about what happened!" Duras screamed out. "Your captain has cost me my honor and my place among my people, and now I wish to capture him so I can regain what I have lost."

Travis knew this man wasn't going to hear anything of reason including that Archer wasn't even aboard the Enterprise. Travis could feel this was going to be a long battle.

 **Picard's Quarters**

Picard woke up from the ship rocking. He opened up his eyes. Another blast as the ship rocked. "What's going on?"

Picard quickly got up, put on his uniform, and quickly moved to get to the bridge. It wasn't his ship, his time period, but once a captain, always a captain.

 **Bridge**

T'Pol, Hoshi, and Malcolm had arrived on the bridge some time prior. Travis remained at the helm station.

Another hit from Duras's ship caused a bulkhead to break on the bridge. Sparks flew out as several crewmembers moved away from the damage.

"Return fire," T'Pol said standing right next to Travis.

"No effect," Reed said from his station. "Commander, we're just not making a dent at his ship."

"Travis, come about heading two four two mark three," T'Pol instructed. "Let's see if we can blindside him."

"Yes sir," Travis said as he moved his fingers around the helm console. "Coming about."

"Mr. Reed, arm more photonic cannons and fire," T'Pol said.

Several shots were fired at the Klingon ship. Reed looked at his console. " Direct hit. They're venting some plasma but are still okay."

The comm system came on. "Engineering to bridge." It was Kelby's voice.

T'Pol hit a button on the arm rest of Archer's chair. "Go ahead."

"Commander, we're taking a beating down here. The warp core isn't looking good."

T'Pol didn't like what she was hearing.

"T'Pol, the engines are getting their feathers ruffled. It'd say a few more hits and the warp core could go offline and we'd be dead in the water," Trip's voice came on.

"Understood," T'Pol said. "Try to do what you can to protect the core. We'll try to get Duras away from us."

Suddenly the Enterprise was blasted again. As that happened, Captain Picard got out of a turbolift and walked over to T'Pol.

"What's going on?" Picard asked.

"Duras found us and is demanding we give him Captain Archer. He also wants us to surrender so he can take Enterprise back as a trophy to regain his honor among the Klingons."

Picard shook his head. He wasn't going to die out here. Not like this, not in this way. He moved over to T'Pol. "I think I can get you all out of this predicament. If you will allow me."

T'Pol nodded as she decided to let Picard deal with the situation. After the stories she did hear over dinner, she knew Picard could probably get them out of it. She sat down at the science station.

Picard walked over to the helm. "Mr. Mayweather, come about to course six-eight, mark two one zero, mark three."

Travis's eyes got wide as he looked at Picard. "But sir, that will set us on a collision course with them."

Picard nodded. "Exactly. Once you get close, I'll have you pull up." He then turned to Malcolm. "And then you Mr. Reed will fire everything you got at them."

Travis and Malcolm looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Coming about six-eight, mark two one zero, mark three," Travis said. "Hold on to your butts, folks. Let's all go for a ride."

Picard smiled at the man's enthusiasm. "Engage," as Picard did his regular right hand cue.

The Enterprise zoomed near at Duras's ship, and as the Enterprise was about to collide with the Klingon ship Picard told Mayweather to pull up. Then Reed worked his magic and fired as many weapons as he could.

As soon as the Enterprise made it away from Duras's ship, Picard and company looked at the view screen where it showed Duras's ship exploding.

Despite the fact Captain Picard wasn't one for violence, this was the only way.

"Report," Picard said..

"Duras's ship has been destroyed," Reed said from his post.

"Well I don't think Duras will be giving you all anymore problems," Picard said as a matter of fact.

Travis smiled back at Picard. "That was one heck of a fly pattern you gave me Captain. What do you call that thing?"

"Oh, it's just something that I made up sometime back," Picard smiled.

Hoshi looked on at the Captain. "Something you made up huh? Right." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Captain," T'Pol said from her station. "Now that Duras is out of the picture, we don't have to worry about any more problems from him."

T'Pol moved her hands around her console. "I'm having all sections give me a damage report as well." She nodded at Picard. "Sir, you earned the right to sit in the captain's chair."

Hoshi smiled at Picard. "I couldn't think of higher praise, sir."

With words of wisdom, Picard had something else to say. "I have to say you all did remarkably well in this fight. Captain Archer is lucky to have such a fine crew with a fine ship named Enterprise."

Picard sat in Archer's chair. "Not bad."


	10. Chapter 10

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount_

 **USS Enterprise D**

Archer had retired to his quarters after talking to the Xindi Ambassador. As he sat down in a chair, he reflected what had transpired this afternoon. Despite the fact he had battled the Xindi the previous year, he realized this wasn't the same type of Xindi he dealt with before. Even though looking at the Ambassador being a reptilian brought back horrible memories rushing through Archer's brain, he had to move beyond how he felt before.

Despite the fact he still was upset the Xindi had destroyed part of Earth during his time, he put his prejudice aside. He knew he couldn't keep on looking back at wrongs past and continue to point fingers and place blame.

That thought brought Archer to another problem he was facing before he came into this century, Malcolm Reed. _I can't keep looking back at the actions of someone's past and continue to judge him for that one incident,_ he thought to himself. Reed withholding information and balancing his loyalty and commitment with Archer and with whatever or whoever else Reed was also facing. If Archer would ever return to his time, he would have a talk with Malcolm to sort whatever he was dealing with. Whatever it was, it had to be very bad for Reed to betray his captain and commanding officer.

As Archer's mind continued to drift from had happened with him with the Xindi ambassador and Malcolm, he suddenly felt tired, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

 **NX Enterprise**

After being on the bridge a bit more and chatting with the senior staff bridge members, as well as some of the other crewmembers, Picard finally was getting to the point where he needed some more sleep and decided to retire. As he walked into his quarters and laid back down. He started to think about this Enterprise crew. How they worked together and trusted Picard to help them in their hour of need. He started to think about the Maquis and Ro Laren he closed his heavy eyelids, and started to fall asleep.

 **USS Enterprise**

Sometime later, Picard woke up and found himself in his bed, his own bed. He got up and looked around. He noticed everything in his quarters looked the same.

"Computer, what year is this?"

"Twenty-three seventy," the computer said in its usual robotic feminine self.

"Picard to bridge."

"Captain?" Riker was the one to answer the call. "But how, when did you come back? And is Captain Archer with you?"

Picard was puzzled. "Captain Archer?"

"I'll get a security team down there right away and….."

"There's no need for that, Number One," Picard calmly said. "I'm going to the bridge right now."

 **NX Enterprise**

Archer opened up his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was back in his own quarters. "What in the world….."

Archer got up and hit a button to activate the com system. "Archer to the bridge."

"Captain?" T'Pol's voice came on. "How did you get here? We didn't know where you were."

"It'll all be explained, and believe me you're in for quite a story," Archer said with a smile. "By the way, where's Porthos?"

"Porthos is in sickbay being cared for by Phlox. Shall I have someone bring your dog to you?" T'Pol asked.

Archer was going to see his dog at some point after he talked to the crew about what happened to him. "I'll get him in a little bit." He paused. "So, did anything happened around here while I was gone?"

There a slight pause between the question Archer asked and the response given. "You could say that," T'Pol said.

"Well I'm heading to the bridge right now," Archer glided himself out of his quarters and into a corridor.

However….

There was a powerful being watching over both time periods, both Enterprises. An all omnipotent god like entity with a smile over his face holding a crystal ball object with both the twenty-second and twenty-fourth century time periods and wearing judges robes and a hat.

"Congratulations Archer. You passed your test with flying colors, allowing to not show prejudice at an enemy you once fought. Let's see if your behavior holds up with your meeting with your security chief after the problem with the Klingons and the actions he took."

The powerful entity looked at the other side of crystal ball and smiled. "But for you mon capitain, your lesson is about to begin with a certain anomaly and more time shifting."


End file.
